Brian Mathis
Brian Mathis is an American voice actor working for FUNimation Entertainment. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *91 Days - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun - Additional Voices *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero - Baram Dai Aron Disdia *All Out!! - Principal (ep1) *Appleseed XIII - Theseus, Additional Voices *Assassination Classroom - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan - Darius, Additional Voices *Attack on Titan: Junior High - Additional Voices *Bamboo Blade - Assistant Director (ep21), Senpai (ep10), Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 - Additional Voices *Black Clover - High Priest/Father *Blassreiter - Reporter (ep1), Additional Voices *Blood Blockade Battlefront - Additional Voices *Blood Blockade Battlefront & Beyond - Delimid (ep4) *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility - Makita (ep1), Additional Voices *Casshern Sins - Additional Voices *Cat Planet Cuties - Fujioka, Additional Voices *Cheer Boys!! - Manager, Additional Voices *Chrome Shelled Regios - Ryuho Gash, Additional Voices *D.Gray-Man - Additional Voices *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor - Kozlov (ep2) *Deadman Wonderland - Additional Voices *Dragonaut -The Resonance- - Additional Voices *Drifters - Fukushima Saemon-no-Taifu Masanori (ep1), Orte Lord (ep5), Additional Voices *Endride - Aaron *Eureka Seven Ao - Teruhiko Niigaki *Fairy Tail - Macao Conbolt, Additional Voices *Fractale - Daidara, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Fokker, Additional Voices *Gangsta. - Additional Voices *Garo: The Crimson Moon - Fujiwara no Yasumasa *Ghost Hunt - Teacher (ep14), Additional Voices *Gosick - Maurice *Guilty Crown - Ming Hua (ep17), Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino - Dr. Donato (ep10), Editor (ep5), Additional Voices *Hell Girl - Hideo Yasuda (ep6) *Hero Tales - Keiro, Additional Voices *Izetta: The Last Witch - Additional Voices *Jormungand - Additional Voices *Jormungand: Perfect Order - Additional Voices *Karneval - Byzante, Additional Voices *Kaze no Stigma - Detective (ep3), Additional Voices *King's Game: The Animation - Male Teacher 1A (ep1) *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing - Kayvān *Luck & Logic - Zera, Zera Garibaston *Noragami: Aragoto - Kunimi *Oh! Edo Rocket - Additional Voices *One Piece - Monkey D. Garp, God (ep189), Owner (ep94), Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation - Additional Voices *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis - Bacchus *Samurai Warriors - Additional Voices *Sands of Destruction - Cafe Owner (ep1), Additional Voices *Save Me! Lollipop - Macho Man B (ep6) *Sekirei: Pure Engagement - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings - Narration, Saheita (ep13) *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 - Narrator, Additional Voices *Senran Kagura - Ikaruga's Father *Seraph of the End - Additional Voices *Shangri-La - Mr. Take, Additional Voices *Shiki - Iwao (ep21.5), Yuzuki (ep15), Additional Voices *Shōnen Maid - Miyako's Father (ep2) *Soul Eater - Arthur (ep17), Pharoah (ep3) *Spice and Wolf - Additional Voices *Star Blazers: Space Battleship Yamato 2199 - Juzo Okita *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry - Ben *Strike Witches - Additional Voices *Strike Witches 2 - Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance - Additional Voices *The Ancient Magus' Bride - Elias Ainsworth *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! - Additional Voices *The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. - Additional Voices *The Heroic Legend of Arslan - Garshaph, Additional Voices *The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance - Additional Voices *The Junji Ito Collection - Iwata (ep9) *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes - Brophs, Additional Voices *The Sacred Blacksmith - Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk - Four-Eyes 2 (ep13), Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk - Additional Voices *The Vision of Escaflowne - Yurizen (FUNimation Dub) *Tokyo ESP - Chairman Edoyama *Toriko - Mansom, Additional Voices *Trickster - Dr. Senou (ep2) *World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes - Osamu Narasawa *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street - Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies - Additional Voices *Eden of the East: Paradise Lost - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone - Additional Voices *Fafner: Heaven and Earth - Fumihiko Makabe *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess - Macao Conbolt *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos - Sizzler *One Piece Film: Strong World - Monkey D. Garp *One Piece Film: Z - Monkey D. Garp *Sengoku Basara: The Last Party - Narrator 'OVA - Dubbing' *Ghost in the Shell: Arise - Mamuro (ep1) 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: World Series - Narrator, Additional Voices *Ninja Slayer from Animation - Topknot Category:Actors Category:American Voice Actor Category:Black Clover Actors Category:Male Actors Category:Males Category:One Piece Actors Category:Fairy Tail Actors